The present invention relates to a data storage cartridge. More particularly, it relates to a removable data storage cartridge having an independent shutter assembly configured to facilitate rapid removal of a data storage media.
Removable data storage cartridges, and in particular disk media cartridges, have been used for decades to record large volumes of information for subsequent retrieval and use. Constant improvements in media, cartridge design and manufacturing techniques have resulted in removable data storage cartridges of reduced size able to store increasing amounts of information at a decreased cost. To remain competitive, data storage cartridge manufacturers must continually strive to make further improvements in these areas.
While a wide variety of different designs exist, a data storage cartridge generally consists of a cartridge housing, a data storage media, and a mechanism to protect the data storage media when the cartridge is not in use. Typically, this protective mechanism is referred to as a shutter. Many shutters are designed to expose an opening (or window) in the cartridge housing by moving translationally, i.e., in a straight line. One example of such a shutter is provided in connection with a micro-floppy diskette that includes a circular magnetic data storage media having a diameter of 3.375 inches (85.8 mm).
Shutter design has more recently evolved to provide a shutter that rotates to expose a portion of the data storage media. With this approach, the overall size of the data storage cartridge can be decreased because the shutter and cartridge housing can more closely follow the contours of the disc-shaped or circular media, while also allowing a head actuator mechanism to position itself over the data recording area of the disk.
Rotatable-type or rotary shutters are normally quite intricate and require a number of independent parts to affect the design. Due to the relatively large number of components, rotary shutters are typically expensive to fabricate. One example of such a cartridge and rotary shutter design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,095 to McGrath et al. The rotary shutter assembly is normally designed to enclose a circular segment of the media and typically includes a top half and a bottom half, along with other components. Normally, the shutter top and bottom are permanently secured about the data storage media. Alternatively, the shutter top and bottom may be permanently secured to the cartridge housing. With either approach, a subsequent finding that the data storage media is defective results in scrapping of the entire product.
For example, where the shutter assembly is permanently secured to the cartridge housing, it is impossible to test the media independent of the cartridge housing. In other words, the shutter assembly cannot be disassembled from the cartridge housing for testing. Subsequently, if it is determined that the media is defective, the entire cartridge, including cartridge housing and shutter assembly, must be discarded, resulting in a total loss. This same dilemma arises where the shutter assembly is permanently secured about the media. Once again, if the data storage media is found to be defective, the entire shutter assembly must be scrapped.
Data storage cartridges, and in particular removable data storage cartridges, are important tools used to maintain vast amounts of information. To this end, cost of manufacturing is an important consideration for removable data storage cartridge manufacturers. Any benefit in terms of reduced manufacturing costs, including costs of testing and scrap, are extremely important. Therefore, a substantial need exists for a data storage cartridge having an independent shutter assembly designed to facilitate rapid assembly and testing of the data storage media.